


We're Getting Married Love

by IHeartCupcake



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-01
Updated: 2014-05-01
Packaged: 2018-01-21 13:31:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 15,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1552217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IHeartCupcake/pseuds/IHeartCupcake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Soooo I don't know if anyone out here reading this has noticed but this is a re-post of ff.net that I did a zillion years ago. If it it sucks leave a review I will fix stuff.</p>
        </blockquote>





	1. We're Getting Married Love Chapter One

We're Getting Married Love!

Warning: Slash, m/m.

Summary: Harry Potter have been dating since their fourth year and now that school is over and Voldemort is defeated they want to get married and live happily ever after like all the fairy tales. What happens when Draco gets pregnant and then falls ill? Will they still make it through their Fairy Tale?

Disclaimer: No I do not own Harry Potter if I did why would I be writing fan fics about it? I'd be writing more books. I own none of the characters just the plot. Thanks all.

Chapter One: Big Surprises.

"Draco love, are you ok?" Harry asked waving a hand in front of his boyfriend's silver-grey eyes.

"Huh?" He asked snapping back to reality. "Sorry what were you talking about?"

Harry shook his head, "Well I don't know if I should tell you now…" He teased.

"Harry!" He whined, "What?" He asked crossing his arms and pouting.

"I was just asking if you wanted to go to dinner with Ron Hermione and I." Harry laughed picking up a brush and running it through his hair.

It was a considerable amount longer hanging down to his shoulders and now it wasn't as messy and out-of-control.

"Let's see dinner with you, the weasel, and the bookworm…" Draco said thoughtfully, "Were are we going?" He asked.

"That Chinese place you like this silver serpent?" Harry guessed putting the brush down and walking to the bathroom.

"The Emerald Dragon, love?" He asked from the bed. He elegantly stood and walked to the bathroom door.

"That's it!" Harry exclaimed, "The Emerald Dragon." He shoved his toothbrush in his mouth and started to chew on it.

"Don't do that Harry you'll break it." Draco scolded taking it out of his mouth and setting it in the holder on the sink. "I'll go."

"Good!" Harry exclaimed kissing him quickly, "Get dressed lazy ass." He smirked.

"Don't do that!" Drake laughed, "Father would be rolling in his grave to see you do the Malfoy smirk."

"We can't have that can we?" Harry laughed walking to the closet and picking out a silver shirt and black pants, "What do you think of these?"

"Mine." He said, "You wear the blood-red silk shirt and the black pants." He replied pulling them out and handing them to his boyfriend.

"I can't believe we've been dating for almost four years…" Draco said while putting his outfit on.

"I know it seems less then that." Harry whispered coming up behind him and wrapping his hands around Draco waist.

"I never wanted to hate you Harry." Draco said quietly turning in Harry's arms so he was facing him.

"I know I never meant to offend you on our first day either." Harry replied kissing his forehead.

"When do we have to be there?" Draco asked hugging him.

"In…"Harry glanced at the clock… "Shit five minutes we're going to be late!" He ran to the phone and dialed Hermione's cell number, "'Mione! We're going to be late! Yes please." He hung up, "We got to go." He grabbed Draco's hand and ran out to the car.

Their car was a 2006 Ford Mustang GT and was wicked cool. Also went pretty fast and was easy to get through traffic.

"Love slow down!" Draco yelled clutching the armrest.

"You're going to leave marks in my seats Drake and then I'll have to fix them!" Harry yelped.

"Then slow down you're going to get pulled over!" Draco yelled back.

"No I won't." Harry said defensively. He pulled into the parking lot and stopped the car, "Come on we're late Drake!" He said, Draco opened his mouth to speak, "You can yell later love come on!"

He raced up the stairs to the door and opened it. Composing himself he walked to the desk, "Potter and Weasley reservations the Weasleys should already be here." He said.

"Yes sir…Right this way please." The young women bowed.

They were taken to a back room where Hermione and Ronald were sitting on two cushions.

"You made it mate!" Ron said standing, he shook hands with Draco and gave Harry a friendly hug.

"Yea I lost track of time I'm sorry." Harry said, he then turned and looked at Hermione who nodded.

"Come and read your fortune cookies guys." She said pointing to the cookies at their seats. "Harry your seat is the one that has the silver napkin." She added.

"Thanks Hermione." Harry replied sitting down, "Come on Draco." He said patting the cushion next to him.

Draco laughed and sat beside his boyfriend, "I love fortune cookies." He said.

"I know love you always eat them like candy when you buy them at the store." Harry laughed.

His breath caught in his throat as Draco broke open his cookie and remove his fortune, "Your love will ask you something very important soon." He read confusedly.

Harry let out his breath and broke open his cookie letting a ring fall into his palm, he got down on one knee grasped Draco's hands and asked, "Draco Malfoy will you marry me?" He asked shakily.

"Oh Harry of course!" Draco Exclaimed. Harry slipped a snake shaped platinum ring around his finger, It had emerald eyes. "Oh it's beautiful!" He hugged him tightly as Harry kissed his forehead.

Harry showed Draco his left hand which had a matching ring with silver-grey gems for eyes and Draco squealed hugging him again.

"I love you Drake." Harry said, 'I hope this works out as planned.' Harry thought hugging his boyfriend closer as his best friends cheered.


	2. We're Getting Married Love Chapter Two

Chapter Two

That night when they got home Draco and Harry talked about their wedding date.

"The Day we started dating?" Harry suggested doodling idly on a notepad.

Draco thought for a moment, "Nah to ordinary." He was sitting in a chair with his feet propped up on the table.

They sat in silence for a moment, "Halloween!" Harry suddenly busted out dropping the pencil. "We could have a masquerade ball and a wedding!"

"That's an amazing idea!" Draco said dropping his feet from the table. "What are you drawing love?"

"A new tattoo," Harry replied shyly. "What do you think?"

It was a picture of the Gryffindor lion with the Slytherin serpent wrapped around one of its forearms above its paw, above the picture it said Slytherin and Gryffindor and below it said Draco and Harry.

"Can we both get one?" Draco asked, "I really love the design." Harry laughed.

"Where would you get yours?" He asked putting a few touches on the tattoo.

"On my side right here." Draco said pointing by his hipbone. Harry nodded erasing a misplaced line.

"We'll both get them there then and we can show them off in the summer." Harry said.

"We're waiting till the summer?" Draco asked disappointedly, "Why not now?"

"We'll get them Saturday and show them off around." Harry said, he loved confusing the poor blonde boy.

"Well what do we have planned for the rest of the weekend?" Draco asked lying back on the bed.

"We're leaving, going to visit the school and walk around all the wizarding shops." Harry

"We're going back to Hogwarts?" Draco asked surprised, Harry had never wanted to go back before.

Harry just nodded, "I've been offered a position, the defense against the Dark arts teacher, teach them about boggarts and things like that and how to get rid of them, I thought I might take it." He said thoughtfully looking at Draco.

"What about Lupin?" Drake asked sitting up on the bed. Harry looked sad for a moment.

"He's going crazy is what Snape said," Harry said quietly, "From the death of his friends and loved ones, Sirius, Tonks, Dumbledore." He shook his head, "They don't know where he is yet…he just ran off."

"You're worried love, so am I quite frankly the man isn't all that bad." Draco comforted, "It's getting late, we're getting tattooed tomorrow and leaving that day too?" He asked.

Harry nodded, "Scared about the tattoo?" He asked, walking over to the bed and sitting down removing his shoes and stripping down to his boxers.

"A little I'm not an ink maniac like you." Draco laughed watching his boyfriend heave his clothes into a hamper in front of the bathroom door.

"Ink maniac?" Harry questioned, "I have three going on four, that's not a lot." He said.

It was true it wouldn't be a lot two of the three were really small, a black rose by his navel, and one that said protector on his ankle that was in Chinese. The largest one was a green and silver dragon with silver-blue eyes on his right shoulder, it was a reminder of Draco that he went out and got after a particularly nasty fight involving a fork, a coffee pot, and a very expensive antique vase.

"Sure it isn't love, can we sleep now?" Draco asked, curling up to his pillow.

"After you at least take off your shoes, you move a lot as is I don't want to get kicked with those." Harry said pointing at Draco's shoes.

"I don't move a lot." Draco whined as he sat up to pull off his shoes and tossing them to the floor.

"Yes you do, and you steal the covers, and sometimes you snore…" He paused with a smirk, "Shall I go on?"

Draco shook his head and curled into the pillow facing away from Harry. His shoulders were shaking slightly and Harry thought he was crying.

"Oh Draco love I didn't mean to make you cry! I was just playing around." Harry quickly apologized jumping into the bed and cradling the other boy in his arms.

"No it's not you," Draco sobbed, "I just can't believe that I'll have you forever." He curled into Harry's arms.

"And that's a bad thing?" Harry asked not at all good at the whole comforting thing.

"No it's not you insensitive dolt it's a very good thing." Draco said playfully hitting his boyfriend.

"Well that's good." Harry said lying down on his side and pulling Draco with him. "Bedtime." He murmured.

Draco glanced at his boyfriend…no not his boyfriend, his fiancé. He liked the sound of that… Harry Potter was his Fiancé and they were going to get married and live happily ever after.

He smiled at the thought before lying his head on his pillow, no not his pillow this was too hard to be his pillow. He looked to see the silver silk pillow case under his lovers head, 'His neck is going to hurt like hell in the morning…" He thought before drifting off to sleep.

The Next Morning

Harry indeed woke up the next morning with a very stiff and sore next. He looked at the silver silk pillow and groaned knowing that Drake probably wouldn't feel that great today either.

Glancing at the clock he struggled out of the blondes grip and padded to phone on the dresser dialing the number for his friend Jimmy to ask him about their tattoos. Harry smiled when he said that he would fit them in around noon giving him two hours to wake his precious boyfriend and get to the tattoo parlor to get them done. He thanked him and hung up the phone.

"Drake…"He called from where he was standing, "We have to get up, eat, get dressed, get into the middle of town to get our tattoos done, and be back by six to apperate to Hogwarts' gates for a party!"

Draco stirred and Harry ducked to make sure that a pillow wasn't going to collide with the side of his face.

"I'm up love," Draco said sleepily, "But I might need a kiss to get some ambition." He looked up and smiled at his love.

Harry laughed and walked over meaning to give him a quick kiss, but once his lips touched the blondes he was pulled down onto the bed.

The kiss intensified and soon hands began to roam they stopped to take a quick breath and then once again attached their lips together.

Harry's hand found itself running along Draco's chest before running down further and sliding into Draco's pants. Suddenly the doorbell rang followed by a loud knock.

"Leave it," Draco gasped as Harry withdrew his hand, "They'll leave us alone." He was panting and his eyes were slightly dilated.

The locking continued louder then the last time and Draco looked irritated, "Go answer the bloody door Potter I'm going to take a shower." He said cold stalking into the bathroom.

Harry laughed, 'Talk about sexual tension.' He thought. The knocking persisted quite loudly, "I'm coming!" He yelled.

"Well at least one of us is!" Draco shouted angrily from the bathroom.

Harry chuckled walking out of the bedroom and hurriedly to the front hallway to answer the door for their impatient guest.

"Pansy?" He said, "What's up?" He moved aside so she could come in and she stepped just inside the door.

"Just came to say congrats on making the front page." She said coolly tossing him the prophet, "And to say congrats for finally popping the question, tell Drake to call but I really had to go."

With that as abruptly as she came she left and Harry glanced at the title of the paper.

Dumbledore's Golden Boy and Slytherin's Ice Prince Getting Married

"Well here we go again." He laughed, he then ran to get dressed, ignoring his problem, and yelling quickly at Draco that they had to go and that Pansy had stopped by.


	3. We're Getting Married Love Chapter Three

Chapter three: Memories

"Draco you're going to break my hand!" Harry yelped as Draco squeezed his hand in his.

"I'm sorry love it just feels weird." Draco gasped.

Harry felt bad that he had caused the discomfort of his new fiancé but he was the one who wanted it on his hip. "At least it doesn't feel like a shot love!" He said sweetly.

Last time Draco had went to the doctor he had to get blood work done and have a shot, Harry's hand had been numb for about fifteen minutes after.

"I don't like needles." Drake grumbled.

Jimmy hid a laugh and smiled. "Well Harry it seem your boy here won't be a tattoo junky like you." He teased carefully adding the finishing touches to Draco's tattoo.

"See love it wasn't that bad!" Harry said reassuringly, "And it looks great."

Draco nodded, "I guess you right and it didn't take that long, I'm just glad it's over."

Harry turned to look at Jimmy, "How much do I owe you this time Jim-bob?" He asked smirking at the old nickname.

"This ones on me there brat." He laughed looking at the clock, "I'm off for lunch want to join me?"

"You eat lunch at four?" Draco asked, "That's different." Jimmy laughed at the blonde.

"You're stuck to the code Draco my boy…"He started before Harry cut him off.

"And you're never going to get rid of it if you don't bend the rules…" He finished for jimmy, "Let's eat!"

Jimmy looked sad for a moment, "Chinese food?" Draco asked smiling slightly.

"I love Chinese food let's go before Potter here jumps out of the door and runs without us." Jimmy observed, Harry had his hand on the doorknob ready to flee at any possible moment.

"You two can eat Chinese. I had it last night and really just want hamburgers from McDonalds or something." He said pushing the door open and stepping out into the bright light.

Draco looked disgusted at the idea, "Maybe we should just order takeout and go home." He suggested Harry looked a little bit ill.

"That would be nice. You want to come along Jim-bob?" Harry asked looking at an old friend.

Jimmy just shook his head, "Nah I'll grab something and eat in the shop."

"Come visit sometime," Draco said shaking Jimmy's hand.

"Wouldn't miss it for the world." He said, "See you later kid." He called to Harry who was looking for his keys in his pocket.

"Bye Jim!" He called waving. 'Where did those damn keys go?' He cursed silently to himself.

"My, my Harry losing things are we?" Draco asked brandishing the keys to yard.

"Stupid prat," Harry said smiling taking the keys from his grip, "What do you want for take out?"

"Chinese…" Draco said smiling innocently. Harry sighed driving to the smaller Chinese place a little down the street and waited as Draco went in to order something to go.

Harry glanced at the clock 4:30 it read, soon it would be time to go back to Hogwarts for a little while.

"I'm back love they had it made although it may have been better fresh." Draco rambled.

Harry smiled gods how he loved this blonde man. "Harry you're smiling like a mad man what is so funny?" Draco questioned.

"Nothing love just thinking." Harry said, out of impulse he leaned over and kissed Drake's forehead.

"So what did u want to eat?" Draco asked surprised at the actions that were so randomly Harry.

"Nothing I'm not hungry anymore I just want to sleep until six." Harry said driving off into the city and maneuvering through traffic to get home.

"Are you ill love?" Draco asked placing a hand on Harry's thigh.

"No Draco but did you notice what day was coming up?" He asked.

Draco thought for a moment before turning a pale green, "The one year anniversary of the Weasly deaths." He whispered.

"All of them but Ron, Fred, and George." He muttered, "It's going to hit him hard." He turned his gaze to Draco and then shifted it back to the road.

"We'll get through it together, me, you, Ron, Hermione, Neville, and all them." Draco whispered.

"Oh I forgot about poor Neville!" Harry moaned pulling into the drive way and killing the engine.

"Yea it might hit him hard too." Draco whispered.

Neville and Ginny were going to get married, but during the summer after the death eaters attacked the burrow killing the whole family except for Ron and the twins. Ron was spending time with Hermione at her house, and the twins had their store.

Charlie, Bill, Percy, Arthur, Molly, and Ginny all hit by the killing curse from the remaining death eaters, Lucius included.

They weren't a problem anymore none of them were. They were all where the belonged, burning in hell with that pathetic lord of his, who was most definitely dead.

"Love lets go inside, an hour of sleep may do you good." Draco said softly making Harry jump, he didn't even hear him get out of the car.

He stepped on out of the car and onto the gravel driveway. "You know you're way better at this whole comforting thing then I am." He said smiling weakly.

"Thank the gods." Draco smirked, "I love you Harry please don't be sad."

"I'll try love, I'll try." Harry whispered, they walked slowly, like an old couple strolling through the park on a bright day.

Harry slid off his shoes and threw them to the closet while Draco set an alarm clock to go off at 5:45.

"Go to sleep love." Draco whispered. He exited the room for a brief amount of time, and then returned laying his head on his pillow and wrapping an arm around Harry. "Just go to sleep and peacefully dream." He whispered kissing his temple, "No one will get you I'm here."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo I don't know if anyone out here reading this has noticed but this is a re-post of ff.net that I did a zillion years ago. If it it sucks leave a review I will fix stuff.


	4. We're Getting Married Love Chapter Four

Chapter four: To Hogwarts

"Where'd you go I' miss you so seems like it's been forever that you've been gone…please come back home."

Harry growled he hated being woke up to some songs and this was one of them. He jumped off the bed removing himself from Draco's embrace and turned the dreaded thing off.

"Drake hurry wake up we got to go babe!" He cried grabbing to trunks and quickly making a list made them magically put the objects into them.

"I'm up love I'm up why such the urgency?" Draco mumbled sleepily. He looked worriedly at his fiancé as he stood up.

"It's just that stupid song again love no problem." Harry said changing into a My Chemical Romance band shirt and pair of faded blue jeans. "You going to change?" He asked.

Draco looked down at his rumpled clothes. "Yea just grab me a pair of jeans and that red sleeveless shirt." He said smiling mischievously.

"Not that red shirt Drake." Harry said pleadingly. He stopped looking through drawers.

"Yes, that red shirt Mr. Potter." He said smiling as a pair of jeans flew at his head.

"You can't wear that to Hogwarts with the kids going to be there," Harry stated throwing his fiancé's favorite shirt at him.

"Who said I was going to be there?" Draco drawled stripping his shirt and throwing on the shirt that used to say, 'I'm Fucking Dumbledore's Golden-Boy.' That now said, 'I'm Marrying Dumbledore's Golden-Boy.' "See I changed it, it's not as vulgar anymore." He smiled.

"Thank the gods," Harry said letting out the breath that he was holding, "Oh and the reason you will be staying is because Severus is retiring his position to you his favorite godson." Harry said smirking.

"You're joking right?" Draco said, "Sev is retiring?"

Harry just nodded, "We have to go now." He stated. He pointed dramatically out the door, "To the apperation point!" He said walking out the door and to the back yard with Draco behind him chuckling.

"What about the trunks?" Drake asked, "We need them don't we?" He stepped beside his love and stood for directions.

"Dobby is getting them and bringing them to our personal Hogwarts room." Harry said smirking.

"Oh ok, let's go!" Draco said with a loud crack. Harry shook his head and apperated with a loud crack beside him.

They turned up a little way in front of Hogwarts. "God I hate wards!" Draco complained.

"Well at least it's not winter, we don't have to trudge through snow." Harry said.

"Yeah but we're going to be late." Draco added.

Harry's face fell. "I swore I would be on time!" He broke out into a run as they passed the gates.

"Harry!" Draco yelled. He sighed before running after his fiancé cursing all the way.

Draco reached the doors a little after Harry panting and totally out-of-breath. "Potter I'm going to…" He was quieted when Harry pressed his lips forcefully to his own. When Harry pulled away he tried again, "If you think that you can shut…" A pair of lips once again pressed against him and he eagerly responded.

"Be quiet please love we have a party to attend." Harry said breathlessly grabbing Draco's hand. "Let's go."

"Pump It! Louder!"

"Pump It! Louder! "

"Pump It! Louder!"

"Pump It! Louder!"

"Turn up your radio, Blast the stereo right."

Draco smirked before yelling over the music, "And you tell me to be quiet?"

Harry smacked him playfully as he saw most if not all of his peers that graduated with him.

"Harry mate how are you?" Ron yelled. Harry looked at him and shook his head.

"No I don't want any stew thanks." He looked to see Draco and Ron busting out laughing.

"He asked how you were love." Draco explained, "Nothing about stew was said."

"Oh," Harry said embarrassed, "I'm fine Ron where's Mione?" He asked.

"Talking to the headmistress." Ron said pointing to Hermione and the old transfiguration teacher.

"Oh well tell her to find me when she's done." Harry said walking over to where Seamus was standing.

"Ron come here," Draco yelled. When Ron was by his side he leaned forward and whispered into his ear, "make sure they don't play that Fort Minor song Where'd You Go ok?" Ron nodded and ran off to the DJ booth.

Draco sighed in relief. Walking back over to his boyfriend and wrapping an arm around his waist.

"I have just been informed that our two lovebirds have showed up." The DJ belted into a microphone. "Come on down the newly engaged couple! Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy! Give it up for them everyone!"

Draco laughed and grabbed Harry's arm to drag him to the front. "Don't worry love this will be fun!" He said looking at Harry's startled expression.

"Sure love, I bet you it will." Harry agreed smiling letting his fiancé take control. Little did they know how fun it was going to really be. When they got up front the DJ looked at Harry with a strange sparkle in his eye before taking out a wand, pointing it at himself, and turning into…

"SIRIUS!" Harry screamed launching himself at his long thought dead godfather.

Sirius laughed as they both fell to the floor. "Well hello Harry!" He said brightly.

"You're supposed to be dead!" Harry exclaimed getting up and helping his godfather to do the same.

Sirius' smile dropped a little, "It was Dumbledore's idea Harry, he thought I distracted you too much, but I'm back now and that old coot is gone so lets party!" His eyes regaining the shimmering happiness.

"Harry…" Draco whispered, "That's Sirius Black, I thought he was a murderer?"

Harry laughed at the long forgotten accusation, "Nope, he's my godfather!" Harry said, "Wouldn't hurt a fly."

Draco nodded and watched Sirius bound from person to person happily greeting everyone pausing to grimly greet Sev.

He laughed at both of the people's grim faces as they shook hands, "Well Harry aren't you going to tell him?" Draco asked.

"He obviously knows and I have a feeling a very smart witch standing in that corner." He dramatically pointed to Hermione who was smiling from the other corner that they were across from. "Set this up."

Harry ran over and ambushed Hermione knocking her on the ground, "Thank You!" He said happily, "I would kiss you A) If I wasn't Married, almost, and B) If I didn't think girls were gross."

Hermione laughed as he pecked her quickly on the cheek, and dashed over to Draco pulling him toward Sirius.

"Sirius this is my fiancé Draco." Harry said. Draco quickly extended a hand which Sirius accepted and shook.

"You're Lucius' boy," He asked, Draco nodded afraid the man was going to yell at him. "You're nothing like him I can tell." Sirius said, "Welcome to the family!" With that Sirius let go of Draco's hand and hugged him tightly.

Ron came walking over with two full glassed of orange juice. "Enjoy!" He said handing them to Harry and Draco and walking off.

"It's spiked," Sirius said sniffing it, "but that's OK drink up and be happy boys!" With that he left with a quick goodbye to Harry and Draco.

Harry looked at his fiancé, "Cheers!" and they drank to everything they could think off.

They didn't stop with the orange juice and vodka, they continue to try a bunch of assortments, wizarding alcohol of many kinds, raspberry pucker, green apple pucker , and anything else that they got their hands on. By the time the party was over they had to hold each other up stumbling up a couple fights of stairs to their new room. The portrait was the same picture as Harry's tattoo that he designed.

"Passsssword…" The Slytherin snake hissed.

"Let's see, they never told us it, can we just show you our tattoo of you for tonight until we get it." Harry said slurring.

"Thatsss fine, but jussst for tonight," The snake answered, "Pleassse ssshow usss your tattoosss now itsss getting late."

Harry pulled his shirt up and his waistband down a little to reveal his tattoo then did the same for Draco who was giggling about something.

"Welcome to your rooms master Harry and master Draco." The lion said as the portrait swung open.

"Holy Shit…" Harry said looking around the large expanse of room.

Draco's eyes just got really wide and he quickly ran to the bathroom. Harry came in after him and rubbed his back in soothing circles.

"I don't handle liquor well." He said sheepishly, "It was always wine and champagne."

Harry grinned at his fiancé, he knew Draco had a tough life, but there had to be some fun things about being rich.

"I want to sleep outside Harry can we sleep on the balcony?" Draco asked before he grabbed a tooth brush and began brushing his teeth.

Harry shrugged, "Is this a missing part of your childhood never got to go camping?" He asked. Draco shrugged and half nodded. Harry laughed at his fiancé who just had his toothbrush sticking in his mouth. "Sure we'll go balcony camping, one night we'll drag a tent down when we can actually walk straight." Harry took his toothbrush and stuck it in his mouth chewing on the bristles. 

"I can walk straight." Draco said defiantly, to prove Harry's point he walked about five feet stumbled and fell into a wall.

Harry stifled a laugh and walked to the blonde's aid. He could handle any alcohol fairly well and could in fact walk a straight line. "Yea Draco love real straight." He laughed pulling him up.

Draco pouted, "Can we just go outside now please!" He asked pulling Harry along after him walking to a door which he decided might be a closet but was not in fact it was a giant party room.

"We have a party room?" Harry gaped, "Why would we need a party room?"

"For the same reason we need a music studio…" Draco laughed pointing into another door filled with recording equipment.

"Well let's just find a closet…" Harry mumbled in awe at all the equipment, 'man I could use that.'

They indeed found a closet and it was kind of like the room of requirements you thought of what you needed and it would spit it out.

'Just give me two sleeping bags.' Harry thought and out came a green and silver sleeping bag along with a black and red one. After that came two pillows just like their ones at home.

"Well drake let's go before we fall over dead of sleep." Harry said yawning. He picked the stuff up off the floor and carried most of it except for a pillow out to their balcony.

Harry mumbled a spell that kept them from being eaten alive by bugs and then laid down in his sleeping bag Draco following suit.

"Look at the stars Harry you can't see them in the city." Draco whispered.

"I know love, aren't they beautiful." Draco nodded scooting his sleeping bag closer to Harry's.

"Harry did you know that these sleeping bags zipped together?" Draco asked innocently.

Harry shook his head. "Alright but no funny stuff." They zipped the two sleeping bags together, "You're going to have a hangover in the morning." He added after he snuggled in next to the blonde.

"A what?" Draco asked laying his hand on the bare skin of Harry's stomach causing chills to run up his spine.

"Never mind just go to sleep please I'm tired." Harry pleaded.

"Fine Mr. Boy-who-gets-whiny-when-tired," Draco teased, "I love you Harry."

"Love you to Draco." Harry said quickly turning and giving his fiancé a kiss.

"Thank you." Draco smiled nuzzling into Harry's chest.

"For what exactly are you thanking me for?" Harry asked breathing in the smell of Draco's hair.

"For being you," Draco mumbled into Harry's chest, "And for loving me."

Harry smiled and pulled his boyfriend closer. "Well then you are quite welcome."

Draco's even breathing told Harry that Draco was already asleep. He smiled and within seconds he followed his first true love into dream land.


	5. We're Getting Married Love Chapter 5

A/n there is sex in this chapter If you have a problem with slash or male/male sex don't read, and this is probably the wrong kinda story for you anyway.

"Harry turn out the light it hurts my head." Draco mumbled pulling the covers over his head to shield his eyes.

"That's the sun love," Harry said in his softest voice crawling out of the sleeping bag. "I'm going to drag you inside ok?"

He didn't wait for a reply he just grabbed to two corners of the sleeping bag and pulled Draco into their room. Picking him up carefully he set him on the bed. "I'm going to get some breakfast love do you want anything?" Harry asked while he got dressed.

"No I don't want to chance it coming back up, get some hangover potion from Sev please." Draco pleaded from under the covers.

"Alright try to sleep a little more I'll bring it up when I come back from breakfast, maybe you'll feel better and not have to take it." Harry said walking out the door closing it softly behind him.

"Harry don't slam the door." Draco whimpered.

"Sorry love." He whispered not knowing if Draco heard him or not. He walked carefully out of the rooms and said a quick good morning to his guardians. "Make sure no one goes through that door Draco has a huge hangover." He warned.

The snake nodded groggily before drifting back to sleep. Harry laughed at how much that snake reminded him of Draco.

When he approached the great hall the decorations were all gone and Ron and Hermione were slouching at the lone table in the middle of the room.

Harry walked toward the table and plopped down. "So guys what you up to?"

Ron just mumbled a inaudible reply and continued to eat his toast. Hermione laughed and he glared at her.

"Ronald has a hangover." Hermione said laughingly, Harry hid a smile by shoving some toast into his mouth.

"Drake has one too." He said swallowing, "His is really bad." He turned around when he felt the presence of someone behind him.

"Does he need a hangover potion?" Snape asked in a I'm-being-kind-to-you-because-your-marrying-my-grandson kind of voice.

"Yes sir." Harry answered standing, "He said he doesn't take to alcohol well."

Snape laughed, "Just call me Sev Potter, Draco does," He said leading the way out of the great hall and into the dungeons, "You need to understand that drake was born in a higher class making him more into the wine and bubbly drinks and not anything else?"

"Yea I know that now." Harry laughed, "He told me to turn out the sun this morning and last night he was drunk enough to ask to camp out on the balcony."

Snape shook his head, "You should have seen him the first time he tried fire whiskey…"

They continued to tell stories all the way up to Harry and Draco's rooms.

"Would you like to come in Sev?" Harry asked pausing at the door.

Snape shook his head, "I'll come by later to check on Draco and see how your rooms are. Right now I have lesson plans to go over and hand down to Draco, if he takes the job." He said.

"He probably will and you know it," Harry laughed, "See you later then."

Snape nodded and turned and walked down the hallway in long strides.

'Why the hell does he always look like he's floating?' Harry thought to himself whispering the password –grifferin- Hermione's idea.

The portrait swung open and even though it was almost noon the two guardians were still sleeping comfortably.

"Drake?" Harry called cautiously stepping into the apartment looking room they had.

"Harry I'm in the kitchen." Draco called tiredly.

"I walked all the way down to the great hall and we have a bloody kitchen?" He asked from the living room.

Draco popped his head out of a saloon style swinging door. "Yes and it's amazing, we have a cappuccino maker!" He was ecstatic.

Harry walked in the kitchen and was assaulted by the smell of chocolate and French vanilla with a splash of cinnamon it made him want to sleep.

"Well I take it you don't need this anymore." I said holding the vial of potion.

He smiled sheepishly, "No I felt better after I slept a little longer." He took the vial and put it in a cupboard full of potions.

"What are all those for?" Harry asked looking at the labels on the sides.

"All the potions we'll need eventually." He said sipping on an iced mocha coffee.

"Oh." Harry said pulling out a slip of paper and scanning over it, "You think we'll have enough?" He teased.

Draco nodded setting the cup down, "I'm tired Harry." He said looking up at his fiancé.

"Then we'll go to sleep." Harry said walking over to him and taking his hand.

"I have a feeling that's not what you want to do." Draco said smirking.

Harry grinned, "Its not but we could always get well rested…" He said pulling him toward the bedroom.

"How bout we get 'well rested' afterwards?" Draco said removing his slippers and socks.

"Sounds like a plan my dragon." Harry said grabbing Draco and pulling him against him. "So where do you want to be?" He asked kissing him hard on the mouth.

Draco responded eagerly to the kiss and pulled Harry as close as he could get. "You top, please can we hurry." He whimpered at the lose of contact as Harry pulled away to remove all his clothing.

Draco looked his fiancé over from head to toe and then brought his eyes back up to Harry's face.

"You know sex is better without clothes?" Harry said innocently. Draco laughed at the small act of innocence in the middle of such a dirty deed.

He quickly stripped off his clothes and was then flung backwards onto the bed.

Harry kissed Draco intensely before nibbling on the blonde boy's bottom lip which would always drive Draco mad. He then went to assault that spot just below his ear by his jaw bone and licked down to his neck.

"You…are a…tease." Draco growled. Harry just smirked against his neck and continued to lick and nibble.

Harry brought his mouth back up to Draco's for a sweet kiss and while Draco was not expecting anything major he thrust himself against his fiancé.

Draco gasped and then moaned with pleasure at the contact that was building.

"Please Harry." Draco whispered, "I want you now." Draco squirmed as their two erections touched.

"The condom Drake, we don't have one." Harry whispered worriedly.

Draco looked at him with lust-filled eyes, "It's too late to stop now," He said, "finish what you started!"

Harry nodded still not sure about it, not that he was worried about diseases or anything just about something he read.

Draco growled impatiently and Harry almost laughed, 'sexual tension at its highest.' He thought to himself.

He stuck two fingers into Draco's mouth and Draco began to suck and lick them. Harry pulled his fingers out and gently stuck one into Draco. Draco whimpered slightly and Harry couldn't tell if it was from pain or pleasure. After a few seconds of waiting for a sign he inserted the other finger and stretched the blonde out.

"Harry, I'm going to physical combust if you don't hurry." Draco moaned.

Harry positioned himself and thrust in with one quick stroke almost sending Draco over the edge.

Draco moaned as his thrusts hit all the right places making him moan. He loved this man so much. He would walk to the end of the earth for him.

Harry reached up a hand and ran it over Draco's stomach stopping to reach up and play with one of his nipples. His hand then wrapped around Draco's cock and began to stroke him in time with the thrusts.

Draco moaned and Harry knew they were both on the brink of falling over the edge. He squeezed a little bit harder causing Draco to gasp before cuming into Harry's hand and Harry witnessing his fiancé's release and feeling Draco's muscles tighten around him came as well.

"I love you Draco." He whispered nuzzling into Draco's neck.

Draco nodded both two tired for words and they soon fell into sleep.

That day as promised Snape stopped by to check on his godchild.

"Massster Harry the Professssor of potionsss isss here to sssee you." The portrait said as he walked to the closet to get out a football.

Harry nodded, "Tell him we will be right out and that he is going to come outside and play football with us." He said quickly.

He dashed to get Draco who was standing in front of a mirror wearing a pair of jeans and a custom Slytherin jersey.

"Nice outfit love… we have to hurry before Sev tries to run away." Harry said pulling his jersey on and making one for Snape.

Ron and Hermione would be playing too, it wasn't really football but it was that game he played in elementary school capture the football a fun game. They agreed to a whole line of games one each week before school started. There was only about two weeks left after this.

We walked out to see Snape glaring. "What is this football thing you're talking about?" He asked.

Harry laughed, "Just come down to the quiditch pitch I'll explain." He wrapped his arm around Draco and they walked down the stairs and to the pitch where a nice surprise was waiting.

Ron, Hermione, Fred, George, Harry, and Neville made up the Gryffindor team.

The surprise was that Vince, Greg, and Pansy were here to join Draco and Sev on their team.

"Hey we're lacking a player!" Vince said standing neck to his longtime boyfriend Greg who had been dating since second year.

"We can take them." Draco said, "We've got me!" He grinned as four Slytherins rolled their eyes.

Snape looked around and spotted that young man that was supposed to come into Hogwarts in two years sitting against a row of the bleachers.

"You, child, what is your name?" He asked in a more gentle voice then usual.

"Michael McGrath, sir." He spoke looking slightly afraid at the sight of the potions master.

Harry laughed, "Don't be afraid of the old bat."Sev smirked at the old nickname, "Come play a game with us."

The child had sapphire blue eyes and black shoulder length hair pulled into a ponytail.

"You're Harry Potter. " He said, "My dad told me about you before he died." He quickly redid the ponytail in his hair. "So what are we playing?" He asked.

Harry looked sad for a moment, the boy reminded him of himself. "Capture the football, ever played?" Draco answered shaking Harry.

"Yeah my parents and little sister used to play it with me all the time." He replied.

"Well at least three of us do now." Hermione said, "Here are the rules, you have to run over to the other side and get the football you either have to run it back across or throw it to someone else who is over the line then they run it across." She looked at all the wizards and witches that weren't born or had any contact with muggles, "Understand?" She asked.

"Now about the two flags around your waist." Harry began, "When you run to the other side and someone from that time whose side you are on pulls your flag you go to jail." He pointed to the sectioned off area of cones. "When someone yells jailbreak everyone is free that is in jail, now all we need is a ref."

As if on cue Headmistress McGonagall walked out to the quiditch pitch. "What are you doing on the pitch without brooms?" she asked.

Harry grinned, "Playing capture the flag," He said, "Will you ref. for us?" He gave her an angelic smile which made everyone give him whatever he wanted.

"You little brat." She said mock-sternly, "Of course I will." She conjured up a chair and sat it on the sidelines right by the dividing line that separated two sides. "I will tell you when someone is out or when a side gets the football." She clarified. "Begin!"

Harry ran over to the other side while Hermione and Neville ran to the back to guard the ball and the jail.

Harry rolled into the safe zone Draco standing in front of him jumping up and down trying to block the throw.

Pansy had made it to Harry's side and had the football in her hands also. Ron jumped across the line and Harry launched the ball at him, Ron caught it and stepped backwards earning Gryffindor their first point.

The game went on with Michael scoring three points in a row for Slytherin and Ron scoring two points for Gryffindor.

"Tiebreaker!" McGonagall yelled, "First team to score wins." She blew her whistle and the last game began.

Neville who was faster then he looked dashed past everyone on the Slytherin team and made it to the safe zone. He then threw the ball to Harry who was a little more then three feet in front off the line and Harry turned and ran lunging across the line just before Draco could pull his flag.

"Gryffindor is the winner by one point." The headmistress yelled over the cheering, "Now go clean up and come down to the great hall for supper."

It was a mass of congrats and complaining about 'cheating Gryffindors' as they made their way up to the castle.

Harry looked at the small boy beside him. "What is your story?" He asked.

Michael looked up and sighed, "My parents died in a plane crash a little bit ago. They left me with a lot of money and so I was sent to Hogwarts early, no one wanted to take care of me so I temporarily live here." He looked sad.

"No one wanted me either." Harry said quietly, "I'll take care of you though."

The young boy had tears in his eyes, "Why would you do that?" He asked, "You don't know me at all."

Harry pulled the young boy into a hug and picked him up off the ground, "I know how you feel Michael and I want to help you. You're only nine for god's sake you need someone to care for you. You can stay with me and Draco." Harry said still holding the now sobbing boy.

Draco turned and came rushing down the steps, "Is he hurt?" He asked worriedly.

Harry shook his head, "He's just not used to people caring, his parents are dead." He looked down, "I told him he could stay with us, you don't mind do you?" He looked at his fiancé hopefully.

Draco just shook his head, "Welcome to the family Michael."

The small boy looked up from Harry's chest and smiled at him and Draco, "Can we find me a nickname Michael reminds me a lot of my parents, it makes me sad."

Harry nodded, "We'll find you the best nickname in the whole world." He said smiling. He looked down at the child in his arms, 'He is so mature for his age.' He thought walking into the castle.

They had just adopted this new child into their home and hearts, all he needed now was a nickname, and legalized adoption papers.


	6. We're Getting Married Love Chapter Six

The trio consisting of Harry, Draco, and Michael were sitting in the library of their rooms, after looking through the rooms a bit they found a room perfectly suited for the young child.

It was painted blue and was totally empty, but back to the library. They looked through book upon book before Harry just gave up and found his laptop.

"What kind of name do you want?" He asked as the machine turned on.

The young boy thought for a moment. "I like the name Ryuu." He said hopefully.

"Ryuu means dragon like Draco does!" Harry said looking at the screen.

Draco looked up and smiled, "That's cool." He said. "The two dragons and the lion."

Harry pouted, "You say 'the lion' like it's a bad thing." He said crossing his arms over his chest and closing the lid on his laptop.

Draco laughed at his boyfriends antics, "Harry Darling act your age not your shoe size." He retorted playfully.

"I think he acts like me." Ryuu laughed. Harry looked at him and glared playfully.

"Well I guessI have to deal with two dragons then huh?" Harry said looking back and forth between the two, "Just promise you won't be as mean as Drake." Headded to Ryuu.

Ryuu smiled crossing his heart with his finger, "I promise." He said.

With that the nickname was decided , Ryuu. The plans for once school started were already in play, Ryuu would join Harry in DaDa for the first half of the year and then join Draco in potions for the second half of the year.

They were now on their way to decorate Ryuu's new bedroom. It was already painted a dark blue but besides that was totally empty.

Harry looked around, "What's your favorite colour?" He asked looking at the one wall across from the window.

"Red and silver." He said, "But I really like the colour of the walls." He added quickly.

Harry looked from the boy to the wall. "This could be fun." He turned back to the wall, and then turned on the two other males in the room, "Out it's going to be a surprise if you don't like it, I'll redo it how you do." He said evenly.

Draco grabbed the boy and picked him up carrying him from the room. He had seen that glint before the 'I'm doing this MY way and NO ONE will change my mind.

"So are we officially kicked out?" Ryuu asked confusedly.

Draco laughed and ruffled his neat black hair. "Nope but you bet you're going to have something extravagant on your wall." He looked around the hallway, now I know we have a game room somewhere…"

With that the two dragons set of to find the game room, while everyone's favorite lion made Ryuu's room magical…literally.

After three hours of playing games they trudged out of the Game Room to get something to eat, and knowing his fiancé Draco knew Harry probably hadn't eaten the whole time either.

They paused in front of the door and Drake knowing Harry's moods was reluctant to knock, so Ryuu got brave first and walked to the wooden door and knocked quietly.

"Almost done! Give me five more minutes." Harry pleaded from the other side of the door.

Draco smirked and looked down at Ryuu, "Doesn't he sound like one of those kids that want to sleep in?" He asked.

Ryuu nodded and was bouncing from foot to foot. "I'm nervous." He said in a small voice.

Draco kneeled down to his level, "Don't worry if Harry messes up your room you can decorate ours." He promised.

Ryuu nodded. He stared at the door as if it would run away if he didn't. Which knowing Hogwarts there probably were doors that ran away if you weren't looking.

"You can come in now!" Harry called. Little known to the others outside he was prided in his work.

"Holy…wows." Draco said stunned as he looked around the once bare room.

They turned to Ryuu who looked around with wide eyes. "It's amazing." He ran to Harry and hugged his legs.

The wall across from the window had two large dragons on it one a perfect likeness to the one on Harry's back representing Draco, and another red and silver Japanese dragon to represent Ryuu topped with the blue eyes. There was also a golden lion with emerald eyes to represent Harry. The two dragons were flying and the lion was standing on top of a mountain looking up to the sky.

Harry had also put in a book shelf with reading books and small learning texts. There was a shelf inside the wall covered with glass that contained a bunch of dragon miniatures.

"I'm surprised it only took three hours." Draco said running a hand over the dragon of himself. "They look so real."

"It helps to be magic though love." Harry said. He turned to Ryuu, "If for any reason we're never here to protect you from anything you come in this room and stay here." He said seriously, "Though no one should be able to get in here."

Ryuu nodded reaching up to touch the red and silver dragon only to find he was much too short to reach.

A strong pair of hands wrapped around his waist and lifted him up. He looked down to see Harry grinning up at him. He looked toward the dragon and traced some of its scales with his fingers before Harry set him down on the floor.

"Thank you both." He said quietly, "I'm glad I have somewhere to belong."

"You're a son to us, and soon it will be official." Draco said kneeling in front of Ryuu.

Harry nodded and kneeled beside his fiancé and looked at his new son, maybe not by blood but they had only known each other for not even two days, but Draco and Harry loved them like a son and nothing would change that.

"So that means I could call you dad?" Ryuu asked Harry.

Harry saw something in those eyes, and he knew it was the same look as when Sirius asked him to move in with him as soon as his charges were cleared.

"You can call me dad if you want." Harry said laying a hand on the boy's shoulder.

The young boy beamed before turning to Draco, "Can I call you mom?" He asked big sapphire eyes shining.

Harry chuckled, "I always knew you were a girly one Draco love." He said.

Draco chuckled at his lover before looking back to the boy, "You can call me mom, as long as you don't call me mother, makes me sound old." He said smiling.

"That's a deal." The little boy said throwing himself at his newly found parents. "We're going to make a great family." He added.

Harry and Draco hugged the child tightly, he was right they were going to make a great family.

A song was trickling through the thin crack under the bathroom door while Draco and Ryuu were in the master bedroom watching a movie.

"Is that Dad?" Ryuu asked looking up from the screen to face Draco.

Draco nodded and put a finger to his lips before pausing the movie and walking out of the room toward the bathroom door.

Harry's voice filled the air in front of the door as the two stood on either side.

Let me be the one,

Telling you its alright

Sharing the smiles and tears you cry.

Let me be the one,

Loving you when you're weak.

For all of the strength you need,

You can come to me.

You can just be yourself,

'Cause I don't want nobody else.

All of your secrets are safe with me.

For the kind of love you can trust,

For more than just a crush,

Baby, won't you just come to me?

"He's pretty good." Ryuu said as the listened to Harry's voice, it abruptly stopped.

"Draco Malfoy get your ass away from that down and leave me and my singing alone." Harry yelled from the shower.

"But you sound really good honey," Draco replied, "Even if you are singing Jesse McCartney." He laughed as he heard Harry snickering from the other side.

"Oh come on he's not that bad." Harry said stepping into the hallway with a fluffy blood red towel wrapped around his waist.

Draco snorted, "He's a preppy blonde, who has nothing better to do then decide what to wear the next day or write another sappy song."

Harry smirked and walked to the master bedroom closing the door behind him.

"I don't think I like smirking dad." Ryuu stated, "He's kind of creepy." He looked to Draco.

"Trust me doll I know what you mean." Draco said ruffling his hair. They walked towards the kitchen it was getting late around seven or so and they were going to eat something before going to bed.

"I want pizza." Ryuu said plopping down into a chair. Draco looked at the boy and nodded.

"Pizza and chocolate caramel ice cream, how does that sound?" He asked.

The young boy nodded eagerly as Draco pulled a freezer pizza out and put it in the oven.

"Good because I've been craving pizza all day." Draco said. They played tag around the living room while they waited for pizza and about two minutes into the game Harry joined them.

Harry was now it and his target was Draco, who was now taking refuge behind the couch.

"I'm going to get you!" Harry yelled running around the couch only to have Drake run to the side he was already on.

Harry stopped and Draco could see the gears going in his head. "Harry Potter don't you even think about jumping over that couch or I will…" Draco's threat hung unfinished in the air as his fiancé jumped up over the couch stopping mere inches in front of Draco and poking him lightly on the nose.

"Tag love you're it." He said quickly before running and hiding behind Ryuu who was giggling at the crazy antics of his adoptive parents.

"I can't believe you just jumped over a couch and are now cowering behind a small innocent child…"Draco drawled, "I am disgusted." He scowled but then broke into laughter.

Harry just shrugged still standing behind Ryuu. "Ryuu is my bodyguard now." He said dramatically.

Then two things happened at once, the doorbell rang, and the timer for the pizza rang.

Draco ran off to get the pizza and Harry ran to get the door leaving Ryuu standing in the middle of the living room all alone.

His smile faded, this was how it was at home his real mom and dad would be playing trucks and then both get called to work leaving him with his nanny Rachel and his little sister. He sighed and walked towards where Harry was standing with three people at the front door.

"Hermione, Ron, Pansy, this is Ryuu." Harry said gently grabbing the child's hand and pulling him in front of himself. "Draco and I are going to adopt him once the papers come in." Harry said smiling.

Ryuu tensed up at having to meet new people and he looked fearfully at Harry.

"Why hello Ryuu I'm Hermione and this is my husband Ron, and our friend Pansy." Hermione said pointing to each Ron and Pansy when she said their names. "Nice to meet you." She held out her hand which Ryuu eyed before quickly shaking it and then pressing further against Harry.

Ron mumbled a hello and Pansy said a quick 'Hello darling aren't you adorable.'

By that time Draco came out carrying a tray with pizza and six bowls of ice cream. "Thought we might as well have food," He said simply, "by the way what time is it?" he asked.

Ron looked at his watch, "Almost ten," He said, "I didn't relies it was that late."

Harry looked surprised also, "Well it has been a rather stretched out day." He said, "So is this just a leisure visit or is there something to say?"

Hermione looked at him surprised, "Well Mr. impatient, I was sent up here to tell you something." She paused, "but I don't think we should have little ears listening."

Harry looked at the little boy that was pressed against his legs. He was short for his age really. "Well it can wait until we eat and get Ryuu to bed then." He said putting a hand on Ryuu's shoulder.

"Alright if you insist." Hermione said. The secret she held was burning her mind and tugging at her heart. She knew it could easily crush Harry, possibly even Draco. She hadn't even told Ron yet.

They sat eating and chatting quietly, Harry and Draco on the couch, Ryuu sitting on the floor in front of Harry eating his ice cream quickly. He in fact ate it too quickly resulting in a migraine and immediate attention of his new family.

"Are you ok Ry?" Harry asked as the boy whimpered and rubbed his temples.

"Brain freeze." He said quietly. "I'm going to get some water." He stood up and walked to the kitchen.

Ron was amused, "Wow they gave you bigger rooms then ours." He said.

Harry smiled, "I think McGonagall knew this was going to happen." He said, "I really wouldn't have it any other way I'm attached to the kid already."

Hermione's face turned sad at the thought of ruining the happy moment. "Harry may I tell you something?" she asked while Ryuu was still in the kitchen. "Actually it may affect you, Draco, and Ron I know it will affect you too, I just don't want to ruin the happy moment."

Harry nodded and pulled Draco closer. "What is it Hermione?" He asked.

Hermione breathed deeply, "Remus is dead." She said quietly. "They found him in the middle of the forbidden forest today, Hagrid did. They found him stuck somewhere in the middle of his human form and his werewolf form."

Tears were threatening to leak from her eyes, as well as everyone minus Pansy.

"How could that have happened?" Harry said in a hushed voice. "It's not even full moon yet."

"They think it may have been a potion that counteracted the transformation and caused him to change early." Hermione whispered. Ron was rubbing his hand in soothing circles around her back.

A small voice came from the end of the couch, "Dad, Mom? Are you ok?" Ryuu asked.

Harry was the first one to compose himself, "Of course we are Ry." He said to the boy, "We just received some unfortunate news."

The young boy nodded and yawned, "I thought you were hurt." He said glancing from Harry and Draco to the other three people in the room.

"They would never hurt us love." Harry said softly, "Now let's get you to sleep it's been a long day." Harry got up taking Ryuu's hand and leading him into the boy's room.

Hermione didn't let go of the tears that were threatening to spill over, Ron was still trying to make himself believe Remus was just gone away, and Draco's face was turning red.

Pansy was the first to speak, "I think we should leave." She said to the two Gryffindors.

Hermione and Ron nodded. "Tell Harry we'll talk to him soon." Hermione said giving Draco a comforting hug. "He'll need you now more then ever." She pulled away and taking Ron's hand, walked toward the door. "Do you want us to wait for you Pansy?"

"Please at least walk with me for a little while," Pansy asked, "I don't like walking through here late alone."

Hermione nodded and her and Ron walked out the portrait and into the hallway.

"Draco love, you take care of both those boys. Harry is going to make a great father." Pansy said wrapping him in a hug.

"What do you mean?" Draco asked, "Are you talking about Ry?" He looked at his friend.

Pansy shook her head, "No the cards have another child in your future Dray." She said, "A little girl."

Draco smiled, "Thank you Pansy." He said quietly, "I'm going to talk to Harry ok?" He kissed her cheek.

"Alright Dray, I'll talk to you soon." Pansy said in an understanding tone. "Night."

He nodded to her and watched as she walked out the portrait to join Ron and Mione.

'My poor, poor Harry. He gets something he loves and loses something he loves in return.' Draco thought to himself.

He then walked to Ryuu's room where Harry was sitting in a chair by the bed the boy holding onto his hand.

"He couldn't sleep, every time I take away my hand he searches for it." Harry said with tears in his eyes, "There is no way in hell his parents died in a car crash."

Draco looked at him sympathetically, "Harry babe you have to sleep you just heard horrible news."

"I know Dray," Harry said looking tired, "but his needs are coming before mine tonight."

Draco nodded kissing Harry softly, "I understand love," He said, "Pansy told me something I must tell you tomorrow."

Harry nodded and hugged his fiancé with one arm. "I love you Draco, sleep well I'll be in when I can."

"I love you too Harry," Draco said, "I'll probably see you tomorrow morning."

Harry nodded turning his attention back to Ryuu who had started to whimper in his sleep.

"Poor kid, I don't want him to be like me Draco," Harry said, "but he is going to turn out that way, full of nightmares."

Draco shook his head, "Not if we can help it." He said his voice had a determined sound to it. "We will help him."

He kissed Harry again and left the room. He heard Harry's soft voice singing a comforting song. He walked into the bedroom that was his tonight and his alone. He was sad about it, no one to be there to make him feel safe.

He then remembered why he loved Harry the way he did. He never did things for himself only for others. The exhaustion and pain of the past hour caught up to him and he fell heavily onto the bed pulling the covers over him. His emotions then caught up and tears rolled down his pale cheeks before falling into a deep sleep.


	7. Chapter Seven

The next morning it was really cold and Draco noticed that it was freezing and that all his blankets were threw about on the floor.

"Harry?" He called. He didn't hear the familiar sound of the shower running and knew that Harry had stayed with Ryuu last night.

Draco stepped out of bed and put on a pair of slippers and a deep green silk robe before starting out of the room. At Ryuu's door he paused trying to listen to what was happening inside. All he heard was comforting words and sobbing. 'I may as well go in and help."

When he entered the room Harry looked up eyes shining with gratitude, "Draco, his parents didn't die in a car crash." Harry said. "They died in the war against Voldemort when it happened a year ago."

"What about his sister?" Draco asked quietly. "What did they do with her?"

Harry's tears were dry for the moment, "She was killed when the house collapsed."

Draco gasped, Ryuu was still sobbing almost silently into Harry's chest. "He was only eight?" He asked.

Harry nodded patting the boys back. "You've been through a lot Ry you have a right to cry."

"Cry…crying is a sign o...of weakness." Ryuu said through sobs, "I…I shouldn't be crying any…way." He sniffled looking from Harry to Draco.

"Who told you that?" Harry growled. Ryuu looked frightened for a moment.

"The man that I stayed with during the war…he was a death eater and told me never to show my emotions." Ryuu said. He had stopped sobbing and was looking from Draco to Harry.

"You can show your emotions whenever you want Ryuu. That why we have them." Draco said moving towards where Harry was and kneeling on the floor.

Ryuu reached his arms toward Draco slowly and Draco pulled him into a hug. "You may have only been with us for a while but you're family now." Drake said, "No one will ever hurt you again."

Ryuu buried his head in Draco's chest and was asleep in seconds. Draco smiled and looked at his boyfriend.

"Well love I think you deserve some sleep too." Draco said, "I think I can take care of him, I'll lay him on the couch so I can get to him easily." Harry opened his mouth to protest but Draco wouldn't be moved, "Bed now!" he demanded.

Harry kissed his cheek and walked from the room followed closely by Draco who turned toward the living area softly place Ry on one of the fluffy couches covering him with a blanket. He kissed his forehead before walking into the kitchen and making coffee. He sipped the coffee and walked over turning the radio on low.

Have you ever loved somebody so much it made you cry?

Have you ever needed something so bad you can sleep at night?

Have you ever tried to find the words but they don't come out right?

Have you ever?

Have you ever, ever, ever.

Draco changed the channel not in the mood for some love song right now he wanted to hear something happy.

Sun's up

A little after twelve

Make breakfast for myself

Leave the work for someone else

People say

They say that it's just a phase

They tell me to act my age,

Well I am

On this perfect day,

Nothing's standing in my way

On this perfect day,

When nothing can go wrong

It's the perfect day,

Tomorrow's gonna come too soon

I could stay, forever as I am

On this perfect day

'That's a little better,' Draco though to himself, 'although today has been a little off from perfect.'

He wanted to do something but didn't know what, he couldn't really leave without Ryuu or else Harry would be pissed…He would call Pansy, she always had things to sit around and do.

He picked up his cell phone off the coffee Table in the living room and dialed the number. It ran once before her voice mail picked up.

"You have reached Pansy. Today is Monday I am not in right now I am off to both my best friend Draco cause I know he's dieing to see me. Draco if this is you I'm coming up." The message played.

"Love the message Pans, you always know when I'm in trouble don't you?" Draco laughed. "See you in a few."

Draco hung up the phone. 'I have to figure out how to do that on my phone.' He thought, 'But it says you're away based on what you're doing…' He could only imagine,

-You have reached Draco's phone I can't answer it right now because my boyfriend and I are having sex. Leave a message I'll call you back when we're done.-

He chuckled at the stupid things that he thinks of sometimes. He heard the portrait bell ring. It was normally only used for late nights and early mornings because then the portraits were still sleeping.

"Come in Pansy." He called forgetting that Ry was sleeping on the couch.

Pansy walked in the room about to say something when Ryuu started that whimpering thing that happened last night.

"Hold on Pans I have a kid to take care of." Draco said walking quickly around the couch. He peered down at the little boys face his features twisted in fear and anger.

He started to sing in a soothing voice, "Soon the sun will come again and you will have no fears, a little life so scared so hurt don't worry we'll be here. We'll help you, love you, guide you now until the days are through, be at peace and rest our child knowing we love you." Draco continued to sing that song over and over until Ry calmed down and had a small smile on his face.

"Where did that come from?" She asked quietly looking at the blonde.

"Um… I just made it up…was it bad?" Draco replied, rubbing his knees to get the mark of the carpet out.

Pansy shook her head, "No I thought it was great." She looked down at the sleeping child, "You and Harry have great voices."

Draco looked at her, "You've heard Harry sing?" he asked, "Not a lot of people have."

She nodded, "When I was staying at your house for that weekend I heard him singing in the shower." She said, "Then he stopped and yelled at you to get away from the door."

"Sorry that's just a habit of mine," Harry said from the entrance to the hallway, "I heard singing." He looked at Draco.

Draco blushed, "That would be me…" Harry walked over hugging the blonde to him. "You should get more sleep." Draco said.

Harry shook his head, "I really want Ry to get up, I want to take him to Hogsmead." Harry said.

Pansy looked between the two lovers, "Do you want me to leave?" she asked. She didn't like feeling like a third wheel.

Draco shook his head, "Come to Hogsmead with us." He said, "Maybe you'll find some cute guy to hang out with." He added.

Pansy nodded, "Call me before you go." She said, "I have to look something up." With that she turned to leave.

"Bye Pansy." Draco said elbowing Harry in the ribs.

"Yeah, byes Pansy see you later." Harry said clutching his side. Once she was safely out the door he turned to his fiancé. "What the hell was that for?" He hissed.

Draco sighed, "You two are never civil to each other," HE stated walking to the kitchen, "I'm sick of the fighting and shit."

"Draco…"Harry said tiredly, "She tried to throw me of a fucking cliff when we first started dating."

Draco smirked at Harry, "Oh come on we all know it was an accident…" Draco said.

"Accident my ass she tried to kill me," Harry said laughing, "She just jealous." He added.

Draco nodded, "Sure she is Potter." He said handing his fiancé some coffee.

Harry just shook his head and sipped his coffee, "What did you have to tell me last night?" He asked.

Draco looked at him for a moment, "Well… I talked to Pansy and how she's kind of a seer well..." He paused, out of lack of words or dramatic effect, who knows… "I'm pregnant Harry, and it's going to be a little girl." He rushed.

Harry let out this weird noise kind or like, "whoop" and hugged Draco to his chest. "I am going to have another kid, this is great, kind of, who's going to take care of her during the day while we're working?" He asked letting go of Draco.

"I thought we could hire a nanny…" Draco said, "Oh I may as well just tell you instead of avoiding the subject." He said, "I wanted my mother to do it."

Harry's mouth fell open, "I thought your mom was dead." He said looking at Draco.

Drake just shook his head, "She called me before the war started, she said she was going to fake her own death and go here." He pulled a slip of paper from a book that had an address and phone number on it. "She told me not to call until I knew it was safe, by then I was afraid they had found her."

Harry read over the address, "She hid out in a house on a beach in Jamaica?" He laughed. "Let me guess, 'A Malfoy always has to hide in style.'"

Draco nodded a smile tugging at the corners of his mouth. "Yeah that's about it, do you think we should owl her?"

Harry shrugged, "I would call to make sure she's still there." He suggested, "Then you can ask."

"I'm scared of what I'll find…" Draco admitted. Harry smiled and took his hand.

"I'll call, you go check on Ryuu." Harry said, "This is major long distance…" He laughed.

"shut up and just call!" Draco hissed from the door. He was eager to find out if the only family member that loved him was still alive.

"Ok! OK!" Harry said defensively, "Don't bite my head off." He turned to the phone and began to dial the number. He actually needed to remind himself to breath, he was loved like a son by Cissa as he had took to calling her and he would be affect by yet another death.

The phone began to ring and he clicked the speakerphone button. Someone then picked up, "Hello?"

It was clearly a feminine voice, "Hello I'm calling for Mrs. Malfoy."

"Harry darling is that you?" The voice said happily, "It's me doll is all well up there?"

"Yea Cissa it's great we wanted to tell you something." Harry said. Draco ran into the room.

"Momma?" He said tears in his eyes, "Is that really you?" He asked hugging Harry.

Narcissa gasped, "My little Draco." She said softly, "I missed you so. What did you have to tell me?" She asked.

"We're getting married Cissa in October." Harry said, "And we've adopted a little nine year old."

"That's great boys." She said happily, "I want to come down immediately." She added.

Draco sighed, "We were actually hoping you'd stay…" He said quietly holding onto Harry's hand in a death grip.

"Dear Draco what's wrong?" His mother asked, "Are you hurt?" Cissa automatically went into mother mode.

"No mom…" Draco started, "Harry can you tell her?" He asked turning to his fiancé.

Harry nodded, "Draco is pregnant Mrs. Malfoy." He said quickly waiting for an angry response they were after all still young, only nineteen.

Cissa was silent for a moment, "That's great!" She said, "I'll be down tomorrow." She added.

"Thank you mom." Draco said tears leaking from his eyes, "I didn't know how you would take it…" Harry held his love close.

"Mom are you alright?" Ryuu asked rubbing his eyes. Harry looked to the boy, hair all messed up, and the one leg of his PJs had risen up to his knee while the other one was where it should be.

"Is that the little boy you guys adopted?" Cissa asked from the other end of the phone, "He sounds adorable."

Ryuu looked at the phone, "Who's that?" He asked looking at Harry.

"That Ryuu is Grandma Cissa." Harry said, "She be coming down tomorrow." He added.

Ryuu nodded, "Mom's ok then? Just happy because Cissa is coming?" He asked.

Draco nodded, "Alright mom as much as I love using all Hogwarts' long distance I think I'll talk to you when you get here tomorrow." He said.

"Alright Hon I would floo over but there isn't a fireplace here…you don't really need one." Cissa said, "Love you boys."

"Love you Cissa." replied Draco Harry and Ryuu. There was a click on the other end and then they hung up their phone.

"Well Ryuu you want to go for a trip after we eat breakfast?" Harry asked to break the silence of the room.

Ryuu shrugged, "Where are we going?" he asked plopping down on a chair.

"To the town outside of Hogwarts," Draco answered setting a glass of milk in front of him. "You need clothes and toys and candy." He added smiling.

Ryuu smiled, "My old dad didn't let us have candy much. Said it would rot your teeth…" He drank his milk and Draco poured him another glass.

"Here are your pancakes kiddo eat up." Harry said setting some heated up frozen pancakes from the microwave in front of the boy.

Ryuu started to put the pancakes in his mouth and then stopped dropping the fork onto the table, "What is that?" He asked pointing at something in the direction of the kitchen door.

Harry whipped around ready to send off a wandless curse if necessary, "Dobby?" He laughed. He was now willing his heart rate to go down, "You scared us."

The tennis ball size eyes stared back at him with glee, "I heard you were in the castle Harry Potter sir. I wanted to come see for myself that you was sir."

Dobby bowed to Draco who nodded his head in return. "Hello Dobby." Draco said filling Ryuu's glass again.

"Hello Draco sir pleased to meet you again." Dobby said turning to Ryuu, "Hello young sir," Dobby said excitedly, "I is Dobby sir who are you?" He asked.

"My name is Ryuu." He said looking curiously at the little creature, "what are you?"

"I is a house elf sir, I is working here for headmistress sir." Dobby said.

"Harry he's cool." Ryuu said looking at the house elf. "Can he stay here?" He asked hopefully.

Harry looked at Draco who shrugged, "If he wants to, we'll have to ask McGonagall." He said.

Ryuu looked hopefully at Dobby, "Do you want to stay here?" He asked.

Dobby started jumping up and down, "Yes sir thank you sir." He said happily before jumping up and latching his arms around Ryuu's neck.

Ryuu laughed and Dobby jumped back onto the floor, "What are we doing today master Ryuu?" He asked.

Ryuu looked at Harry, "We're going shopping, I would say you could come but I don't know how people would react to a house elf wandering around, they think they're meant to stay at home."

"I understand Harry Potter sir, I will stay here and clean the house." Dobby said happily.

Draco opened his mouth to protest but Harry quickly put a hand over it, "If that's what you want Dobby go for it." He said. "We have to go soon Ryuu got get some clothes to put on." Harry said, "Draco you need to call Pansy." He added taking his hand away as Dobby and Ryuu ran out of sight.

"Why did you cover my mouth?" Draco asked somewhat angrily. Harry just sighed putting the dishes in the sink.

"Because you were going to say cleaning the house is my job and it would have made Dobby in a weird mood." Harry said, "Trust me."

Draco rolled his eyes rinsing the milk glass. "Well it is, gives me something to do while everyone is sleeping." He pouted.

Harry kissed him gently on the lips and Draco glared, "Sorry love you look so cute when you pout." He said earning him a weak slap and another kiss.

Ryuu then ran back into the room wearing a black sleeveless shirt and faded jeans.

"I have a feeling Cissa won't approve of his clothes." Harry said looking at Draco.

Draco nodded, "We'll just have to fix that." He said. "Let's go." Draco said walking out the portrait door and running into Pansy.

"Well I take it you're ready to go?" She asked. "Where's the cutie and Harry?"

Harry smirked, "Present." He said, "Now let's go." Ryuu stuck close to Harry's side as they walked through the castle and onto the lawn.

"It's warm," Draco said, "I hate warm." Pansy laughed at her preppy blonde friend.

"It's the beginning of September, school starts soon." She said, "It's going to be warm out."

"I like it." Ryuu spoke shyly, "It's pretty." He blushed as everyone looked at him.

"I agree." Harry said looking at the boy, "but right now I hope you're in the mood for a lot of shopping because with these two we won't be home till late."

The boy sighed, "I never liked shopping much…" He said. Harry laughed and put a hand on the boy's shoulder.

"I couldn't agree more lad, I couldn't agree more." He laughed.

Draco and Pansy glared causing Harry to shut up instantly. Ryuu held in laughter as Draco pulled Harry close as if to hug him and then slapped his hand like he was scolding a small child.

Harry rubbed his hand and glared at Pansy who was laughing, "This is going to be a long day." He said.

Everyone in the carriage laughed.


	8. Chapter Eight

Harry and Ryu were totally beat after their shopping day with Draco and Pansy, who still looked like they could shop for a month without stopping.

Harry helped the two girls and Ryuu into the carriage before getting in himself. He sat down and slumped in his seat Ryuu lying on the bench and laying his head on Harry's leg while Harry absentmindedly petted his hair.

"You two are adorable you know that?" Pansy questioned. Draco was just watching his fiancé and smiling.

Harry nodded, "Draco you get creepy when you smile like that." He said, "But I love you anyway."

"Harry I think the poor boy is tired." Draco murmured. "Sing to him." Draco looked at Harry, "Sing the song I sung earlier it seems to help."

"Soon the sun will come again and you will have no fears, a little life so scared so hurt don't worry we'll be here. We'll help you, love you, guide you now until the days are through, be at peace and rest our child knowing we love you." Harry sang softly. "And though the day has faded now and night shall soon be here, sleep and know that you are safe know that we are near. Tomorrow sunshine will come your way and no one will hurt you. I'll keep you safe both night and day and you know Draco will too." He added an extra verse to the song and Draco smiled.

"It sounds better when you sing it, and I like what you added." He said looking down at the now sleeping boy.

"Maybe we should record it so that he can here it while he's sleeping, and we could edit it so he can't hear me breathing." Harry suggested.

Draco laughed, "That would be a great idea!" He said leaning across the gap and kissing Harry. "Are you staying in his room tonight?" He asked. He was hoping for a no.

"No I think I should stay with my wife tonight." Harry said smirking. "After all I missed being cuddled last night." He smiled at his fiancé.

The carriage stopped and Harry let Draco and Pansy out before stepping out himself and carrying Ryuu.

They walked in silence up to Harry and Draco's rooms, and Harry said his goodbyes and went to put Ryuu in bed.

He set the young boy down and covered him with the blanket, he saw Dobby comfortably settled in Ryuu's sock drawer.

Ryuu stirred in the bed and Harry tapped Dobby on his shoulder, His tennis ball sized eyes popped to attention. "Yes Sir Harry Potter sir may I help you?" he asked sleepily.

"I want you to come get Draco or I if Ryuu starts whimpering loudly or screaming." Harry instructed, "You can go back to sleep now, I know you're a light sleeper."

"Yes Sir Harry Potter sir." With that Dobby turned back on his side and fell back asleep.

Harry sighed and walked out into the hall then to the bedroom to get ready for bed.

"You know that male pregnancies by powerful wizards only take like four months right?" She said, "It's a really fast process, and with yours and Harry's magic."

"Do you think the baby will be draining?" Draco asked placing a hand on his stomach.

Pansy shrugged, "Might be I don't know Hun I just call them as I go." She said, "I'm going to head off to my nice warm bed, I advise you do the same."

Without waiting for a reply she was gone. 'I hope everything will go well.' She mumbled to herself.

Draco waited till she was out of site before going into the rooms. He stopped in to check on Ryuu who was sleeping peacefully. He sighed, "Poor Kid" he whispered closing the door.

He opened the door to his and Harry's room, "Harry are you awake?" He called quietly.

"Yeah I waited for you." Harry said, "I'm sorry about the past couple days."

"Its fine, Ry needs you more then I do right now. He's going through his own hell."

"Something doesn't add up about his parents, I think they were death eaters that went against the dark lord." Harry said, "McGrath, did you hear of any DEs with that name?" Harry asked tiredly.

Draco thought, "No father didn't tell me anything after he found out we were dating…there was a man with brown hair and brown eyes and a women name Tanya with black hair and blue eyes, that could've been his mom."

"I'm thinking it was. I thought they were Aurors but I think I'll be doing a background check on them tomorrow." Harry said.

Draco cuddled into Harry and laid his head on Harry's chest. "I love you Harry."

"I love you too Draco." Harry whispered petting Draco's hair, "I love you a lot."

Draco nodded and was soon fast asleep their purchased items still shrunk to a small size and put in one bag.

The night so far had passed without Ryuu waking up, the song probably helped to calm his nerves, but Draco was worried.

He awoke and found Harry was lying over the other side of the bed. He threw the covers off and tip toed out of the bed. He silently walked out the door and down the hallway to Ryuu's bedroom.

The boy had thrown all his blankets to the floor and was shivering violently.

"Ryuu what are we going to do with you child?" Draco murmured putting the two blankets on the boy. It was then he noticed that the boy was burning up.

He wrapped him up in a blanket and carried him to the bedroom where Harry was sleeping.

"Harry." Draco yelled, "Harry there's something wrong with Ryuu!" He was screaming now.

Harry was awake after that and he pulled a robe on over his boxers. "What's wrong with him?" He asked.

Draco shook his head, "I don't know but we got to go!" He exclaimed.

They rushed out of the rooms and through the castle to the hospital wing, "Pompey!" Harry screamed, "We need some help!" He almost ran into the medi-witch.

She looked at the disheveled Harry Potter and then turned to Draco who had dark bags under his eyes and was holding a sheet.

"What is the problem boys?" She asked looking in between the two.

Harry was shaking, "Our adopted son Ryuu is sick he has a fever and wont wake up…" He said.

"I will check him meanwhile you two get some sleep." She said, "You may sleep in here I want to check your health also."

Draco and Harry picked out a bed close to Ryuu's and lay down cuddled close together, "Harry I don't want to lose another thing I love." Draco said.

"Me either Dray me either." Harry whispered into Draco's hair, "I love you babe." He added.

"I love you to." Draco replied. The day had taken its affect on the two boys and soon they were both fast asleep.

The next day Pompey woke them up at eight in the morning to begin their testing.

"Pompey we believe that Draco may be pregnant due to the information from a seer friend of ours." Harry said tiredly, "Will anything affect that?"

Pompey looked surprised, "Well no but we might want to make sure first…" She said skeptically. She didn't quite believe in seers.

"Well I believe this one so you can check if you want I think you'll find it true…"Draco said in the defense of his friend.

Pompey threw her hands up, "Alright Mr. Malfoy no need to get jumpy. We'll check but only to make sure."

She pointed the wand at Draco's stomach. The wand tip glowed pink and then a pale blue.

"We're having a baby." Harry said happily. The wand tip turned a darker colour of blue.

"No." Pompey corrected, "You're going to have two." She said smiling, "And there are going to be some major changes in your body Draco, you may get bigger."

Draco looked shocked. "I am going to get fat!" He exclaimed. "NO, no, no, no, no!"

He looked down at his perfect figure. "I blame you for this Potter." He said scowling holding his stomach.

Harry looked to the bed that Ryuu had been sleeping in that was now vacant. "Where is our boy?" He asked loudly startling both his fiancé and medi-witch.

"He is fine he went to the bathroom just a minute ago you didn't see him?" Pompey said looking towards the closed bathroom door.

Harry breathed a sigh of relief and walked toward the door, "Ryuu are you ok?" Harry asked.

The door flew open and Ryuu lunged at Harry giving him a hug, "I am fine." He said happily letting go and running over to hug Draco.

"Guess what Ryuu," Draco said in the Calming child voice, "Mom is having two babies."

Ryuu got a wide grin on his face and his eyes sparkled, "I get to be a brother!"

Harry and Draco nodded and Ryuu ran about yelling 'Yay for babies!'.

Pompey looked at them a weak smile on her face, "You know that we have to talk about your pregnancy Draco, perhaps Harry and Ryuu should go eat?" She said.

Harry glanced at his fiancé who nodded. "Well I'll see you later love." Harry said giving Draco a quick kiss, "You want us to bring anything back?"

Draco thought for a minute, "I really would like strawberry shortcake…" He said shyly.

Harry laughed, "And so begins the pregnancy cravings." He said, "I'll see what I can do."

Draco smiled sweetly as his fiancé and son walked out of the room, 'They are adorable together, too bad their lives sucked before this. I'm sure that women was that boys father, Voldemort killed her and her daughter for trying to run, that brown haired men was killed…in the battle."

Draco gasped and conjured up a quill and paper quickly writing what he just thought of, "Ok what do we need to talk about?" He asked.

"A whole lot Draco." Pompey said leading him to a chair, "this is going to be a long conversation."


End file.
